1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of synthesizing a porous crystallin aluminosilicate zeolite ZSM-5.
2. Description of Prior Art
Zeolite materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure, as determined by X-ray diffraction pattern, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline aluminosilicates. These aluminosilicates can be described as having a rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO.sub.4 and AlO.sub.4 in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total aluminum and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing aluminum is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed by the relationship of aluminum to the cations, wherein the ratio of aluminum to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K, Cs or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given aluminosilicate by a suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic aluminosilicates. The aluminosilicates are usually designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243), zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195), zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752), zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886), zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983), zeolite ZSM-22 (U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 373,451 and 373,452, both filed on Apr. 30, 1982), zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842), ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245), and ZSM-38 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859).
The SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio of a given zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 mole ratios of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y, from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one example of such zeolite wherein the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio is at least 5, up to infinity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871, now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,948, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a porous crystalline silicate zeolite made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added alumina in the recipe and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5 type zeolites. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724, 4,073,865 and 4,104,294, the entire contents of all three patents being incorporated herein by reference, describe crystalline silicates or organosilicates of varying alumina and metal content.
ZSM-5 has traditionally been synthesized with amines or quaternary ammonium compounds, used as organic templates in the synthesis. Such cationic templates are usually costly and some are not readily available on a commercial scale. In addition, they are not readily soluble in water and therefore the disposal of any unreacted portion thereof remaining after the synthesis is cumbersome and costly.
Recently, it was reported that ZSM-5 zeolites can be synthesized with anionic compounds, namely sodium n-dodecylbenzene sulfonate (SDBS), see Hagiwara et al, Chemistry Letters, No. 11, pages 1653-1656 (1981), published by the Chemical Society of Japan, and amides, Japanese Patent Application No. 81,160,315 of Dec. 10, 1981.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of synthesizing ZSM-5 zeolite in the presence of an anionic organic template.
This and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.